The present invention relates to a subframe of a front or rear part of a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A subframe is used in the automobile construction to secure body-side points of articulation of a wheel suspension. Oftentimes, the subframe of the vehicle front is used for attachment of a power engine, transmission, or steering. The subframe is normally mounted elastically to the vehicle body via rubber bearings and has a reinforcement which can be a rigid plate to increase stiffness of the subframe or a strut assembly to additionally absorb forces.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved subframe for a motor vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings.